Shirosaki téléphone maison
by crazy-yoshi
Summary: cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Ichigo passe des nuits blanches à répétitions. Que ce passe-t-il quand il décide enfin à se séparer de son hollow ? réponse...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : chibi-miya0i

**Titre :** Shirosaki téléphone maison (pas très fin comme titre j'avoue u.u)

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sinon ce manga serait interdit aux mineurs

**rating :** M

**NDA (note de l'auteur) :** je préviens à l'avance que cette fic sera déjantée comme c'était ma toute première puis je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Une belle nuit étoilée, seul dans votre chambre sans stupide peluche à l'horizon ni de cinglé de père dans les parages, enroulé dans vos draps vous commencez à sombrer dans un rêve où une fois pour toute vous dégommez cette... herm je m'égare... bref après avoir trouvez votre position idéal pour dormir. Vous pensiez que rien absolument rien interromprait ce magnifique processus vers le royaume des rêves ? Et bien vous vous trompez lourdement yen a qu'un et pas de bol sa tombe sur moi !

- Hello mon roi ça gaze je te dérange j'espère ?

Oui y'en a qu'un seul qui puisse faire un truc aussi ignoble : mon maudit hollow qui s'est développé à un de mes entraînements ! J'ai une chance de malheur ! Non seulement il m'emmerde toute la nuit mais en plus il ne s'arrête pas qu'à une nuit ! Non il faut qu'il vous fasse bien chier les 5 autres nuits d'affilées ! Je suis un petit veinard ! Excusez-moi de mon langage mais... j'en ai ras-le C*l ! Vraiment !

- Shirosaki téléphone à son roi m'entend tu ? Où t'ai-je déjà tué de fatigue ?

Tu as beau lui dire ferme-là, casse-toi et autres, tu le supplies pour qu'il te laisse dormir 5 petites minutes mais non monsieur en rajoute en quantités doubles. Je suis peut-être son roi mais lui... c'est le roi des emmerdeurs ! Je n'ai pas raison ?

Et donc pour atténuer cette voix insupportable tu balances ton réveil dans un coin paumé de ta chambre, tu hurles de rage en t'asphyxiant à moitié dans ton oreiller mais, y a rien à faire t'es bon pour passer encore une nuit blanche, sympa. Souvent à la fin tu tombes du lit à moitié assommé par la table de nuit.

- hey majesté me reçois-tu 5 sur 5 ou dois-je encore crier plus fort pour qu'enfin tu m'entendes ?

Ferme-là depuis quand tu m'emmerde aussi le jour toi ?

- depuis que tu as commencé ton discours mon cher...

Je reprends, après une nuit interminable tu te lèves tant bien que mal tout courbaturé, avec de beaux cernes sous tes yeux rouges de rage et surtout de fatigue, des cheveux en pétard bien sur dégarnis après t'avoir arraché le 3/4 du contenu sur ton cuir chevelu et donc des plis d'oreiller sur tes joues avec quelques plumes pour décorer ton magnifique visage de zombie fané sans oublier la bosse qui accompagne le tout grâce à la table de nuit. De quoi faire fuir tout le monde, ta famille comme tes amis sans parler des autres.

- t'as oublié de parler de tes cheveux blanc sur ton joli crâne roux dégarnit majesté nyahaha !

- Bref après avoir passé ta journée au lycée pour rattraper tant bien que mal quelques heures perdues de sommeil à la bibliothèque ou pendant le cours de maths, etc. Tu rentres chez toi encore plus zombifié après les interros surprises de profs sadiques de sciences, tu n'arrives plus à faire tes devoirs, tu n'as plus la force de manger un seul truc comestible, je ne compte pas mes ongles je précise.

- oui et tu...

Ta gueule ! Toi avoir compris ou moi mal parler japonais ?

- toi parlé français

J'en peux plus ! Je termine vite fais, tu te prends un bon bain bien chaud, tu ingurgites du lait tout chaud avec la tonne de somnifère et de camomille et blablabla, tu te couches enfin dans ton lit. Au bout de quelques minutes tu penses à ta victoire contre ce malade et paf un rire insupportable fait son apparition et la nuit va redevenir un enfer pour toi. Voilà j'espère que maintenant toi, Urahara tu va m'aider à enlever ce hollow de mon corps, oui j'ai longuement et mûrement réfléchi ! Oui j'ai pensé aux conséquences ! Non je ne me plaindrais pas après ! Et oui je me rends responsable de mes actes et de mes décisions ! Alors ?

- hum... d'accord je pense être en mesure de t'aider, merci de m'avoir raconté tous les détails mais je te préviens, ça va être très douloureux.

...

- je plaisante voyons aller entre nous allons préparer le matériel dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux...

-à suivre-


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : chibi-miya0i

**Titre :** Shirosaki téléphone maison (pas très fin comme titre j'avoue u.u)

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sinon ce manga serait interdit aux mineurs

**rating :** M

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Pour se séparer de son hollow Ichigo demanda de l'aide à Urahara et c'est ainsi que la ville fut animée toute la journée par un grand cri de douleur. Disons surtout que notre cher albinos ne voulant pas être séparé de son roi aussi facilement Urahara lui accorda de rester près du roux tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtise. Bien sûr Shirosaki accepta.

Dans la pensée d'Ichigo :

_**Heureusement que ça devait être sans douleur et rapide en 5 minutes chrono ! Si je le revois, je lui fais bouffer son chapeau zarbi ! Hum... c'est normal que je ne ressente aucunes douleurs ? Attends je suis allongé sur un lit non ? Sur le mien ? J'sais pas... Mais merde c'est quoi qui me trifouille les cheveux depuis tout à l'heure ?**_

Et il hurla en se relevant son torse aussi sec : ça suffit !

Il heurta violemment au passage un obstacle dont celui-ci se ramassa par terre contre le bureau en laissant échapper un juron. Après avoir retrouvé complètement ses esprits, Ichigo se rendis compte qu'il était dans sa chambre sur son lit et que l'obstacle en question était son hollow assis par terre en train de masser son menton après avoir reçu la tête du roux dans les dents. Soudain le cerveau d'Ichigo tilta, la chose qui trifouillait ses cheveux, c'était son maudit hollow !

- qu'est ce tu fous dans ma chambre ! Depuis combien de temps tu squattes ma chambre ?

- laisse-moi réfléchir, depuis que t'était inconscient et que tonton Shiro prennes soins de toi depuis 3 jours...

- 3 jours ? En plus tu te fiches de moi ! Comme si tu allais...

Un gargouillement se fit entendre coupant la phrase d'Ichigo. C'était son estomac qui criait famine et donc notre rouquin entreprit d'aller prendre un morceau de reste au frigo sans faire attention à l'intrus, enfin jusqu'à que celui-ci lui tira la manche de son tee-shirt l'envoyant sur le lit et fermant ensuite la porte à clé.

- inversement des rôles, si tu as faim faudra m'obéir sinon je risque de devenir violent avec toi Majesté !

Ichigo resta bouche bée, il fixa ce hollow qui le narguait en tirant sa langue toute bleue et montrant la clé de la chambre. Mais non hors de question de céder à ce chantage ! Après avoir récupéré 3 jours de sommeil, le rouquin pétait la forme malgré la faim et adopta pour le plan de fuite : l'attaque du bélier consistant de foncé vers l'ennemi de toutes ses forces pour ainsi de se servir de lui pour défoncé la porte et enfin pouvoir aller en toute liberté dans la cuisine.

_**Et donc c'est parti !**_

Go c'est parti ! Notre rouquin se leva et s'élança ! Oh ! Très belle esquive de Shirosaki qui vient de faire un pas sur le côté avant de choper le col du tee-shirt d'Ichigo et d'avoir magnifiquement plaqué celui-ci contre la porte ! Surprenant ! Il bloque les bras d'Ichigo le privant de ses mouvements ! Mais que fait-il ? Il fait tourner la tête de sa victime et l'embrasse fougueusement ? Fabuleux ! Mais sa victime l'a mordu et se libère de ses mouvement après que son hollow eu baissé sa garde ! C'est interdit ! Ichigo hors-jeu ! (oui je suis une bonne animatrice ;D)

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça hollow dégénéré !

Son hollow dégénéré après avoir léché la petite plaie sur sa lèvre sourit comme il avait l'habitude de faire :

- pas de cérémonie avec moi appelle-moi Shirosaki mais si ça peut te pas faire plaisir je peux te le remontrer

- hors de question redonne-moi cette fichue clé !

- nan tu m'as désobéis alors prépare-toi aux conséquences qui vont suivre...

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Shirosaki à l'aide d'un shunpo apparu devant lui et le ré-embrassa toujours aussi fougueusement puis cassa le baiser avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- que dirais-tu de jouer avec moi mon cher destrier ?

Ichigo frissonna et se rendit compte que Shirosaki lui avait menottés les mains mais quand ? La réponse d'Ichigo fut :

- C'est un cauchemar !

- A SUIVRE -

* * *

><p><strong> NDA : <strong>ihihih oui je suis sadique 8D mais vous savez ce qui vous attendra au prochain chaitre non ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : chibi-miya0i

**Titre :** Shirosaki téléphone maison (pas très fin comme titre j'avoue u.u)

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sinon ce manga serait interdit aux mineurs

**rating :** M

**NDA (note de l'auteur) :** je préviens à l'avance que cette fic sera déjantée comme c'était ma toute première puis je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

- C'est un cauchemar !

Bien sûr quand on est menotté, enfermé dans sa propre chambre et en plus avec un psychopathe qui agit selon ses pulsions c'est sûr qu'on est mal barré.

_**- oui surtout quand celui-ci commence à vous tritouiller les té...**_ Mais arrête ça tout de suite ! Libères-moi bordel !

- Pourquoi ça te fais de l'effet ? Et je te fais signaler au passage, que j'ai paumé les clés.

- quoi ? Saleté de ...

Apparemment un livre de maths se promenant au sol avait eu la bonne idée de se faire piétiné par le pied de son propriétaire dans le but de le faire glisser afin de le faire atterrir par terre entraînant Shirosaki dans la chute et de s'en servir comme amortisseur. Retrouvant notre chère fraise étalée (façon confiture de fraise XD) sur son double javellisé.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêta de battre un instant. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit accident Shirosaki allait sûrement le prendre comme une invitation de sa part. N'arrivant pas à se relever Ichigo avait sa tête posée sur la poitrine chaude de l'albinos où il sentait les battements de son cœur, petit instant de bonheur interrompu quand Shirosaki essaya de se relever pour se mettre en position assise, soufflant un peu.

- pfiu... tu fais bien ton poids tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te gaver de fraises pendant ton temps libre.

Il remarqua aussi que son captif avait changé de couleur passant de beige à rouge fraise. Ceci l'excita encore plus et passa donc aux choses sérieuses, oui il voulait dévoré sa petite fraise chérie ! (ok j'arrête avec les fraises ;D).

A peine avoir ouvert la bouche pour riposter, Ichigo reçu les doigts de Shirosaki, lui privant ainsi de la parole. Shirosaki introduisant sa main dans le pantalon et même dans le boxer d'Ichigo pour prendre en main sa virilité commença à le masturber. A ce contact Ichigo se cambra poussant des gémissements. Continuant tout en même temps son action sur son captif, l'albinos retira ses doigts avant d'introduire sa langue vicieuse dans la bouche du roux entraînant les deux langues dans une danse endiablée.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas, son clone lui... faisait de l'effet ? Il ne voulait pas y croire !

_**C'est vrai comment émettre ce genre de sentiment envers ce genre d'individu ! Allez Ichi reprend toi ! Coupe ce pu*** de baiser ! Quoiqu'il embrasse si bien que je me sens... Nan nan nan ! Ne te laisses pas faire contre ce maudit hollow ! Tu le détestes et il te déteste, enfin non je ne suis pas sûr de... Mais bordel faut que j'arrête de déconner ! AHHHAH C'EST QUOI CA ?**_

Et oui pendant qu'il était en train de bavarder avec sa conscience, Shirosaki avait eu le temps d'introduire ces doigts dans l'antre d'Ichigo faisant en même temps des mouvements de ciseaux causant des douleurs à son congénère.

Ichigo coupa aussitôt le baiser commençant suppliant son hollow d'arrêter ces douleurs. Shirosaki soupira... C'est vrai pourquoi jouer avec lui ? Il veut juste aller droit au but ! Et donc de vitesse il enleva ses doigts baissant en même temps le bas du roux sans que celui-ci eu le temps de riposter. C'est alors que d'un sourire carnassier, l'albinos se leva tenant les jambes d'Ichigo en le plaquant en même temps devant la porte pour enfin, avec violence, il le pénétra sans aucunes retenues malgré l'espace intérieur étroit.

Ichigo hurla (bin oui faut le comprendre quand même le pauvre u.u), laissant échapper quelques larmes. Jamais il n'avait eu autant mal ! Shirosaki lécha ses larmes lui faisant après des suçons dans le cou tout en continuant des vas et vient toujours de même intensités faisant gémir et essouffler le roux. Fort heureusement pour lui il commença à s'habituer de cet intrus en lui. ce n'était plus de gémissements de douleur qu'il laissa échapper mais des soupirs de plaisir faisant esquisser un sourire de victoire à l'albinos qui continua à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans Ichigo tapant à chaque fois la prostate de celui-ci faisait hurler de plaisir son captif.

-Shi...Shiro je crois que je vais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il jouit accompagné ensuite de son double. Etant complètement essoufflé, shiro eu juste la force de transporter son roi sur le lit avant de s'étaler juste à proximité de lui Ichigo se mis en position assise regardant paisiblement son "bourreau" jusqu'à qu'il lui montra la clé de la chambre ce qu'il étonna le rouquin.

- bin quoi ? T'avais pas dit que t'avais faim tout à l'heure ?

- nan j'ai plus envie... je crois que je vais plutôt rester avec toi finalement...

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'Ichigo se blotti contre son tortionnaire, se rendant compte que malgré ce que son hollow lui avait fait subir, il n'arrivait pas à le détester au contraire il était satisfait d'avoir pu le séparer pour enfin l'avoir auprès de lui...

Bien sûr, jusqu'à que son crétin de père arriva comme un obus dans sa chambre en criant " FILS ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! " Et d'être assez surpris du contenu de la chambre de son fils.

- FIN -

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur :<strong> Nan la fin c'était juste pour déconner ;D au début j'avais vraiment voulu que Shiro soit totalement sadique avec Ichi mais non... ayez pitié pour cette pauvre fraise XD (peut-être à une prochaine fois ?)

**Ichigo :** quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas encore assez défoulée contre moi stupide admin ! Je vais t'envoyer un getsuga tenshô dans la tronche tu vas voir ça va pas tarder ! è_é

**Auteur :** Dommage j'avais prévu d'écrire une autre fic avec toi en vedette avec...

**Ichigo :** ok tu l'auras voulu ! getsuga...

**Shirosaki** **:** laisse la tranquille ce n'est pas parce que j'étais doux avec toi que je vais te laisser atomiser ma petite protégée, sauf si tu veux que je te redéfonce le cul...

**Ichigo :** vous me faites tous chier ! . Et où as-tu foutu les clés pour les menottes ?

**Shirosaki :** bonne question j'en sais rien U.U

**Auteur :** micii mister panda ;D et donc cher z'amis avez-vous aimez ma fic ?


End file.
